Juste un mot
by Little-feathers33
Summary: De la haine à l'ignorance, de l'ignorance à l'intêret, de l'intêret à l'attirance...Un chemin bien compliqué ou les détours sont importants... HP/DM


**Discalmer :** Tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont l'entière propriétée de notre chère J.K Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter ~

**Raiting :** M

**Couple :** Harry & Draco

**Conseils :** - Être clément avec moi c'est une des premières fics depuis longtemps que je publis

- ne pas être homophobe

- ne pas être contre le couple HP/DM

Sinon et bien bonne lecture et...à vos critiques !

Littlefeathers ~

__________________________________________________________________

Pov Harry

_Une nouvelle fois mon regard croise le tien, nous nous observons fixement pendant quelques secondes attendant patiemment que l'autre baisse le regard et perde cette bataille visuelle. Généralement pas de vainqueur, toi comme moi sommes bien trop fiers pour laisser une chance à l'autre de se croire gagnant en quoi que ce soit. Comme un accord passé par le regard, nous détournons tous deux les yeux dans un même mouvement presque simultané. Tu dois discuter avec ton bon ami Blaise ou encore écouter les derniers cancans de Pansy, comme d'habitude…Oh mais tu sais chacun à son petit train-train quotidien, moi-même je fais toujours la même chose le matin ; je regarde Ron se goinfrer jusqu'à s'étouffer et Hermione s'énerver sur lui, lui reprochant son empressement et sa façon pas très conventionnelle de manger…Ces deux là je les adore mais depuis qu'ils sont ensemble ils se cherchent toujours, comme si se disputer, pour eux, faisait parti intégrante de leur couple. De même, je me sens de plus en plus comme une roue en trop dans leur carrosse amoureux, je prends donc un peu plus mes distances avec eux, les laissant à leur exploration d'amygdales. C'est donc pour cela que je prends congés de la table en inventant une excuse minable pour pouvoir m'exiler à la Tour d'Astronomie pour contempler le ciel étoilé._

_Le vent me fouette légèrement le visage, me faisant frissonner mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça, préférant m'asseoir sur le rebord en pierre et me mettre à réfléchir, comme à mon habitude. Ce lieu est un peu devenu mon sanctuaire depuis que j'ai décidé de revenir à Poudlard afin de refaire ma septième et dernière année. Nous avons d'ailleurs été beaucoup à le faire, il faut dire que la guerre ne nous a pas laissée trop de répit pour pouvoir étudier tranquillement. A présent je regrette bien mon choix et me rend compte une fois encore que je fais tout sur des coups de têtes, car les gens qui m'entourent m'énervent. Tout le monde semble de bonne humeur ou un peu guilleret, comme s'ils voulaient tous profiter de leur vie dès à présent…Enfin…la disparition de l'ombre noir qui a oppressé toute la communauté sorcières pendant plusieurs années a dû inciter certains à changer…Oui vous l'aurez bien comprit, Lord Voldemort, mage noir de son temps a enfin disparut…enfin pas complètement. Pour toute la population il est bel et bien mort, seulement depuis cette nuit là, il persiste encore et toujours dans mon esprit, comme si son dernier souhait était que je n'oublie jamais celui à qui j'ai dû ôter la vie. Triste réalité pour moi, dont la moitié de ma vie d'adolescent ne fût bercée que par deux possibilités : tuer ou être tuer. Bien des fois je me suis demandé " pourquoi moi ? " un peu septique quant au dénouement de mon " destin " et bien des fois j'ai voulu juste disparaître et devenir un sorcier normal. Aucuns échappatoire pour moi car je sais que j'ai été égoïste en pensant comme cela, néanmoins je continue de me poser ces questions…C'est vrai quelle gloire y a-t-il à avoir quand celle-ci vous vient de la mort de vos parents ? Comment peut-on autant se reposer sur un adolescent, lui demandant de se comporter en adulte et d'affronter son destin pour le bien de tous ? Et surtout…pourquoi les gens ont la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas voir plus loin que ma cicatrice ? Et le vrai Harry, le vrai moi dans tout ça on en fait quoi ?_

_Oui je pense que je suis vraiment égoïste, penser comme ça est vraiment immoral et pourtant croyez moi je n'ai jamais voulu tenir l'espoir de toute une communauté de par mon statut de " Survivant ". Parfois j'ai juste l'impression d'étouffer au milieu de tous ses gens, j'ai des envies de fuite encore et toujours…Au final je me crois réellement lâche, car il m'aura fallut tout le soutient de mes amis et de l'Ordre pour faire face. Et si c'est moi qu'on congratule, je ne suis pas plus vainqueur de cette guerre que n'importe quel vaillant combattant. Je crois que ses dernières années resteront à jamais gravées quelque part au fond de mon cœur, impossible pour moi d'imaginer pouvoir vivre normalement dès à présent…Je ne m'en sens pas la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Comment pourrais-je tirer un trait sur toutes ses personnes ayant souffert ou ayant été sacrifié au cour de cette guerre. Beaucoup de gens m'ont surprit aussi, tout simplement en montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait comme je le croyais…évidement, quand je dis ça, c'est à toi que je pense. Qui aurait cru que toi, prince si fier des Serpentards, arrogant petit aristocrate et fils à son papa en tout genre, tu te sois montré si courageux ? A l'image de ton parrain, tu as joué le double jeu, te faisant apposer cette marque qui salit ton avant-bras si blanc, tout en renseignant l'Ordre des activités de celui qui c'est prétendu ton maître. J'ai bien comprit tu sais en réfléchissant bien après, que tu n'aurais pas accepter de suivre une personne dans son délire de grandeur, tu aimes diriger et je crois que tu ne veux que pour seul maître toi seul. Toi qui as fini par voir le revers de la médaille concernant ton père, était tu fier de toi en le trompant ainsi sans qu'il ne s'en doute ? Il faut dire que tu sais si bien enchaîner les rôles, c'est d'ailleurs ton géniteur qui t'a apprit cet art subtil que tu as su retourner contre lui. Lucius doit s'en mordre les doigts maintenant qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban…_

_Bien que j'ai du ravaler ma verve à ton encontre, et malgré le fait que tu travaillais pour nous, tu n'as jamais cessé d'être mon ennemi personnel…car bien avant Voldemort, il y a toi. C'est un peu comme si tu avais forgé mon caractère au cour des années, m'apprennent la répartie et l'effronterie lors de mes joutes avec toi. Tu as étais un des acteurs principal de ma vie et je crois que tu le sauras toujours mon cher Malefoy…Tu t'es légèrement adoucit je le sais grâce à Hermione avec qui tu as tissé des liens pendant tes heures passés au QG de l'Ordre. Oh bien sur tu ne changes pas énormément avec elle, tu es juste moins cru, presque poli, mais tu gardes néanmoins ton ironie et ton sourire goguenard à toute épreuve. Je sais aussi que tu as beaucoup souffert, bien qu'encore une fois tu n'aies rien montré. Hermione m'a confié une fois du bout des lèvres qu'elle t'avait retrouvé anéantis la première fois que tu avais du tuer un innocent. Cela m'a un peu touché je dois t'avouer mais je reste persuadé que tu es pourrit dans le fond. Je garde notamment en mémoire ton plan pour tuer Dumbledore ou encore toutes ses années de haine commune. Et bien que ton dernier acte pour moi en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre fût de me sauver la vie, je reste septique à ton égard. Plus que toutes les questions que je me poserai toujours concernant ma vie c'est toi qui m'intrigues encore plus…Mais que t'ait-il passé par la tête pour que tu te jettes sur moi comme tu l'as fait pour m'éviter un sort de mort lancé dans mon dos par ta tante ? Tu aurais pu te prendre le jet vert à ma place, alors pourquoi… ? A ce moment là j'étais déjà à moitié anéanti d'avoir vu le corps gisant de Neville baignant dans une marre de sang, le sien. _

_Je crois que si tu ne m'avais pas gueulé dessus et si tu ne m'avais pas secoué comme tu l'as fait, je ne serais pas ici à penser au pourquoi du comment. Mon cœur se sert légèrement en pensant que c'est plutôt toi qui m'as insufflé mon petit regain de courage à affronter ma peur que mes propres amis. J'ai une énorme dette envers toi Malefoy, mais je n'ai jamais lu un seul instant dans tes yeux que tu attendais quoi que ce soit de ma part. Et nous voilà tous les deux aujourd'hui, de notre haine tenace nous sommes passé à de l'ignorance presque totale. Pour ma part je ne pourrais plus rejouer le rôle du farouche Harry Potter contre le froid Draco Malefoy et je pense qu'il en est de même de ton côté. Tout comme moi tu as perdu quelque chose dans cette guerre, tu restes égal à toi-même et tout comme moi tu simules cette vie qui t'est maintenant indifférente, oui je le sais bien, car rappel toi, tu es mon ennemi personnel. Mais désormais, nous ne faisons plus que de nous observer de loin, sans jamais engager plus qu'un regard. Peut-être sommes nous devenu plus mature ou bien avons-nous juste baissé les bras et cessé de nous battre contre une cause futile ? Et puis bien sur j'ai remarqué cette trace si noire, à peine dissimulée dans ton regard de glace, cette trace profonde si semblable à la mienne. Elle marque ta solitude intérieure, ton envie de t'évader, de fuir, de sombrer dans l'oubli. En fin de compte toi et moi sommes pareils, car je sais bien que Voldemort, tout comme avec moi, ta laissé un dernier " cadeau " avant de partir. A toi le déshonneur, les humiliations, le nom souillé, l'héritage presque inexistant. Pourtant tu marches toujours la tête bien droite, les yeux fixés vers l'avant et jugeant d'un bref aperçut une personne dans son entièreté. Dans un sens tu m'impressionnes d'avoir toujours la force malgré tes blessures de te relever encore et encore, j'aimerai avoir autant d'assurance que toi dans mon propre manège car bien au fond de moi je sais que de cette guerre, je ne me relèverai pas…_

_En pensant comme cela, je m'enfonce dans mon propre labyrinthe, dressant moi-même des barrières que je ne pourrais pas surmonter ou franchir…de toute manière à quoi bon ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ou contre quoi devrais-je encore me battre ? La menace du monde sorcier a été exterminée, mes amis sont à leur bonheur, la vie reprend son cour, conclusion faite, je n'ai donc plus vraiment de raison de m'en faire, ni de rester._

_Je crois que ce soir particulièrement étoilé me rend encore plus pensant que d'habitude et s'il y a une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est de me prendre un peu trop la tête. J'entrouvre donc un peu les pans de ma cape et je me saisis de ce qui pourrait paraître être un simple parchemin mais qui est en fait la carte des Maraudeurs. Jetant un regard rapide sur la carte et situant bien vite Rusard et sa chatte, je me relève prestement et dévale les escaliers de la Tour. Naviguant dans les couloirs, j'évite au passage Peeves qui avait les bras chargé de bombabouses ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall et son air pet sèche se rendant à son bureau. A cette heure là, le couvre feu est largement passé et n'étant ni préfet, ni professeur je n'ai aucunes raison valable de me trouver à traîner dans les couloirs de l'école. Enfin, tout le monde sait bien qu'un règlement est fait pour être enfreint…Prenant grand soin de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas me faire voir, comme je n'ai pas ma cape d'invisibilité bien sur, je pénètre dans le hall et m'avance vers la lourde porte d'entrée que je tire avec difficulté. Enfin dehors, je m'avance dans l'étendue verte et sombre que forme le parc de Poudlard la nuit, avec pour seul objectif, atteindre un arbre bien précis. Le saule cogneur entre enfin dans mon champ de vision, se dressant fièrement dans toute sa splendeur, défiant quiconque d'oser l'approcher. N'importe quelle personne aurait continué son chemin, s'éloignant au plus vite de cette arbre dément, seulement moi il faut croire que je suis un peu tête brûlée puisque je me rapproche de lui qui commence déjà à se mouvoir. A force d'entraînement j'ai pris la technique pour éviter ses coups de branches et je me retrouve bien vite près de son tronc, appuyant sur le nœud présent pour stopper le saule. Réajustant ma cape sur mes épaules je me mets à genou afin de rentrer la tête la première dans le trou dissimulé sous les racines de l'arbre. Mon cœur se sert à cette situation familière remontant à ma troisième année ici, lorsque Sirius était encore en vie et que moi je croyais bêtement qu'il avait vendu mes parents. A l'époque il ne représentait rien pour moi, le seul sentiment qui m'animait à son encontre était une profonde envie de vengeance, non seulement pour mes parents mais aussi pour tout se qui m'est arrivé dans mon enfance. J'avais, à l'instant même ou j'avais appris ce qu'il était, envie de lui faire porter le chapeau pour tout se que j'ai eu à subir. C'était plus facile pour moi à l'époque de déverser tout ça sur d'autres, plutôt que sur moi. A présent je me rends à l'évidence que tout se qui est arrivé est en fait en grande partie de ma faute…La mort de mes parents ne serait pas arrivée si je n'étais pas venu au monde, Cédric et Neville seraient toujours en vie si j'avais pas été l'adversaire de Voldemort et Sirius mon cher parrain serait très certainement lavée de ses crimes présumés s'il n'était pas venu pour me sauver au Ministère. Et encore s'il n'y avait qu'eux…je garde en mémoire, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Rogue et tant d'autre encore…Que de sang tâche mes mains à moi qui me permets encore de vivre impudemment alors qu'ils sont morts par ma faute…ma faute. Quel pitoyable " héro " suis-je pour survivre aux dépends des autres ? Quelle horrible personne suis-je pour me permettre encore de respirer ?_

_Je me redresse finalement pour me remettre sur pieds, j'époussette ma robe et suivant le chemin, j'arrive bien vite dans l'ex-refuge de Sirius Black, la Cabane Hurlante. Les lieux sont toujours aussi accueillant et chaleureux qu'autrefois, je dois dire qu'ici au moins rien n'a changé d'un pouce, se qui est normal étant donné que je dois être le seul à m'aventurer là. J'ai pris cette habitude aussi depuis mon retour à Poudlard, de sortir le soir à Prè-au-Lard en empruntant toujours le même passage. Regardant bien les lieux une dernière fois, je rabats mon capuchon sur ma tête et sort de la maison en faisant grincer la porte qui tien encore par je ne sais quel miracle ! Des frissons me parcourent toute la colonne vertébrale et je sers bien ma cape contre moi. D'un pas lent et silencieux je redescends le chemin menant au petit village à peine éclairé à cette heure ci. Les maisons et les boutiques sont fermées, protégées par d'épais volet en bois, je parcours les rues dans l'idée de rejoindre un endroit que j'ai une fois encore, prit l'habitude de fréquenter. La silhouette de la vieille bâtisse se dessine devant moi, les fenêtres, toujours aussi opaque, ne laissant filtrer aucunes lumières. Je franchis le seuil de la Tête de Sanglier, pub tenu par Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère de l'illustre Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. L'endroit est très franchement louche, celui-ci se résumant en une seule et unique pièce peu éclairée imprégné d'une odeur assez forte semblable à celle des boucs._

_Tout le monde ici porte un capuchon et j'ai vu très peu de monde l'enlever en entrant dans le lieux, moi-même je suis la " mode " et me contente de jouer profil bas. M'installant au comptoir à moitié délabré, je commande tout de suite la boisson qui est devenue ma préférée depuis l'avant guerre : le Whisky pur feu. Je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que le verre me soit présenté, le prenant donc en main, je commence à le siroter à lourde gorgée. Le silence est presque oppressant ici, tant les discutions se font rare. Seul ceux qui désirent parler, se sont retirés dans un petit coin de la salle manigançant on ne sait quel plan foireux. Bizarrement, être ici me calme l'esprit, enfin c'est plutôt grâce au whisky qu'à l'ambiance mais bon je me plais à être là. Le temps s'écoule bien vite et c'est vers quatre heures du matin environ que chancelant drôlement et posant mon sixième verre, je commence à chanter des louanges à Abelforth et sa barbe. Allez savoir pourquoi me mettre minable pratiquement chaque soirs m'aide à décompresser un peu dans ce monde ou j'étouffe. L'alcool m'offre l'oubli total dont j'ai besoin pendant quelques heures seulement et le matin au réveil, en buvant ma potion anti-gueule de bois, je me sens encore plus minable. Mais que voulez-vous, SuperSurvivor n'en peux décidément plus. Parfois je me dis que je dois faire un peu peur, car je suis devenu quasiment insomniaque et que de jolies cernes bleutée souligne mon regard vert. Hermione a plus d'une fois essayé de me faire parler, même Ron qui est aussi délicat que Goyle lorsqu'il frappe, m'a dit que je pouvais me confier à lui. Dans ces moments là je les envois voir ailleurs, car je n'ai vraiment rien à leur dire ou du moins je n'ai n'en est pas envie. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me libérer de mes nuits cauchemardesques ou de mes remords de chaque minutes._

_Toujours avachit au comptoir et gloussant comme une midinette, je tends ma main vers mon septième verre mais celle-ci ne l'atteint pas, puis qu'une autre main, viens de s'en saisir._

" Maiiiiiiss euuuh, à moi ! " _fis-je de manière très intelligible à la vilaine vilaine main qui encercle mon verre et le porte à une certainement très vilaine bouche. Je ne vois pas les trait de la personne, qui elle aussi est cachée sous un lourd capuchon noir, mais j'entends très bien un petit rire narquois et moqueur, provenant de celle-ci. Je fronce les sourcils et prends un air boudeur tout à fait indigne d'une mec de 18 ans en détaillant le profil de l'inconnu._

" Mo-mon veverre " _continuais-je dans une autre minable tentative d'essayer de me faire comprendre un tant soit peu. A nouveau, s'échappe de la bouche de mon voleur de Whisky le rire moqueur déjà employé quelques minutes avant._

" Qu'est drdrôle nihein ?? " _Superbe 3ème tentative pour l'homme des cavernes que je suis devenu, de prendre un air et un ton vexé, méchant et qui est soit dit en passant sensé faire très peur._

_Bon, conclusion faite, l'alcool doit rendre totalement incapable puisque l'homme à côté de moi, je suis sûre que s'en est un, ne semble pas s'en formalise pas et repose délicatement mon verre vide sur le comptoir. Tournant brièvement la tête vers moi, je peux apercevoir qu'un léger sourire orne ses lèvres fines et rouges. Avant que mon cerveau nettement ralentis ordonne à ma bouche d'émettre un son, l'importun a payé sa note et a disparu derrière la porte d'entrée du pub. Quant à moi j'ai toujours la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, lorsque je décide qu'il ne doit pas s'en sortir comme ça le bougre non mais ! Manquant de tomber royalement du haut tabouret sur lequel je suis perché, je fouille dans mes poches et tente de réunir mes neurones encore présent pour donner le compte au patron. Commençant à m'énerver tout en gloussant comme une pintade, j'attrape finalement trois gallions et les fourrent dans la mains du vieil homme, me fichant bien de l'argent que je viens de perdre. Je mets mon pied droit avec une difficulté déconcertante devant mon pied gauche et commence à me répéter la phrase qui j'espère m'empêchera de me rétamer en moins de deux et qui n'est autre que : droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, gauche…Bizarrement je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait autant de virage à faire pour parvenir jusqu'à la porte, il m'avait même semblé être allé tout droit en rentrant…un mystère de plus à ne pas élucider parce que j'ai pas le temps. Une fois la porte franchit, je me sens tout léger, extrêmement heureux d'avoir réussit à sortir, la preuve, je glousse fortement. Alors qu'un autre petit gloussement monte dans ma gorge, je remarque l'homme encapuchonné n'est pas très loin de moi et qu'il semble entre autre, m'attendre, ou du moins je crois. Reprenant ma phrase fétiche tout en zigzaguant, j'essaye de me rapprocher de lui, qui soudain me paraît vraiment très loin. Allez ! Droite, gauche, droite, droite…non gauche, droite enfin gauche non ? Nooonn, je sais pluuuus ! Et je tombe dans un " pouf " sonore, ne trouvant rien de mieux une fois à terre que de rire et de m'amuser à souffler sur le sol pour faire bouger les brindilles d'herbe. En vrai je crois que je trouve ça magique de faire comme le vent…en somme je suis un peu pitoyable là. Des pas se rapprochent de moi et je lève la tête lorsque dans mon champ de vision je vois des chaussures d'un noir parfait. Je lance à l'homme inconnu et siroteur de verre des autres, un sourire des plus niais en m'agrippant à sa cape pour me hisser sur mes deux pieds. Une fois remit sur ce qui tien normalement de soutient à un homme sobre, que je ne suis pas à l'heure actuelle, je regarde le visage caché et essaye de lui lancer un regard qui tue made in soûlard._

" Mon verre t'as bu, c'pas t'bieenn " _dis-je d'une façon que j'espère être des plus intelligible en levant mon index en guise d'avertissement. Je chancelle un peu et avant que je n'aie pu replier mon doigts, je m'effondre dans les bras de l'inconnu. Trou Noir…_

_Vous savez se qui frappe en premier lorsque vous avez bu suffisamment d'alcool pour remplir la coupe du monde Quidditch ? Et bien personnellement je dirais que c'est la tête parce qu'actuellement c'est se qui m'arrive. Plié en deux dans mes couvertures je me tiens la tête entre les mains en gémissant légèrement de douleur. A tâtons, je cherche une des potions anti-gueule de bois que je range toujours soigneusement dans ma commode. Ma main se cogne plusieurs fois à différentes choses et je n'aurai jamais cru mon meuble si remplis, Ron a par hasard voulu me faire une farce de mauvais goût en cachant mes potions et en les remplaçant ? C'est fou le mal qu'on a simplement à lever ses paupières lorsqu'un marteau piqueur vous vrille le cerveau. Un bruit sur ma gauche m'indique qu'une personne est déjà debout._

" Ron potiooon s'teuplait !! " _fais-je dans une brève tentative de SOS._

" Me voilà bien insulté Potter pour que tu oses m'appeler par le prénom de la belette " _me répond une voix ironique qui je suis sur ne peu appartenir qu'à une personne._

" Mal-Malfoy ! " _Fis-je en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup pour vérifier ma théorie. Néanmoins, je me retrouvais une fois encore à me tenir la cervelle._

" Heureux que tu te souviennes encore de moi Potty " _continua-t-il sur le même ton précédemment employé, en me regardant je suis sûr, avec un petit air de dégoût peint sur le visage._

_Quelque chose que je devine être un récipient en verre se colle à ma joue et j'arrive à lever ma main pour m'en saisir, frôlant au passage la main de Malefoy. A ce contact je réprime un frisson, j'ai d'ailleurs bien faillit lâcher le flacon tellement cette sensation m'étais presque devenue étrangère. Mes mains sur lui…sa remonte à loin, à notre dernière bagarre, à l'époque ou nous étions en conflit permanent pour rien._

" Je suppose que cette potion peu s'avérer très utile pour ta petite tête de Gryffondor " _Fait-il remarquer, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie._

_J'ai une question sur le bout de la langue mais je m'efforce d'abord d'ouvrir le flacon, une fois cela fait j'avale le contenu d'une traite. Certes, cette potion est un vrai poison pour les papilles gustatives mais en tout cas elle est très efficace, le chantier à l'air de s'être arrêté dans ma tête. Je trouve d'ailleurs assez bizarre de ma part de ne mettre pas méfié du contenu de la potion de Malefoy, ah désespoir quand tu nous tiens ! Je lui souffle un petit merci à peine audible auquel il se contente de répondre par un haussement d'épaule. C'est quand je détail un peu plus la situation, le lieu et la tenu dans laquelle je suis que mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Résumons : Je suis dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne, allongé dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, situé dans un dortoir qui est loin des couleurs rouges et or, et pour couronner le tout Drago Malefoy, se tient devant moi vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un simple jean. Me sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine je détourne la tête, la plongeant sous la couverture pour vérifier quelque chose. Mes yeux s'agrandissent encore plus lorsque je découvre que je suis moi-même très peu vêtu, en effet, la seule couverture qui dissimule mon corps est mon boxer noir datant de la veille il me semble ! Paniqué, je remonte le draps jusqu'à mes épaules et ose à peine tourner la tête vers mon ennemi._

" Par pitié Potter, ne me fait pas le coup de la vierge effarouchée ! Pour répondre à la question qui pend ridiculement à tes lèvres : non toi et moi nous n'avons rien fait, car il est tout à fait impossible pour moi d'éprouver le moindre désir pour un mec complètement soûlé et braillard ayant pour coiffure un balais à brosse. " _Déballe-t-il d'un air calme et pesant._

" Mais mais tu m'as déshabillé !! " _Niveau self-control je pourrais faire mieux, j'avoue, mais bon il faut m'excuser la situation n'aide pas…_

" Dois-je te rappeler que tout comme moi tu es un mec, enfin pour ta part tu es beaucoup plus banal, et que, par conséquent je sais à peu près tout se qu'a à cacher tes vêtements ? Je t'ai mis dans une tenue telle afin que tu soies à l'aise je ne t'ai pas violé alors ne vient pas me les casser, c'est toi qui a joué le pur boulet hier soir " _Cingle-t-il._

_J'ai beau creuser ma petite cervelle, je ne me souviens pas bien de ma soirée de la veille…Les seuls passages qu'il me reste s'arrête après mon 3ième Whisky Pur Feu, et vu le vide béant dans ma mémoire, je n'ai pas du m'arrêter au 4ième. Du coup je ne peux pas trop rétorquer quoi que ce soit à ce pédant de Malefoy._

" Tu m'as porté jusque dans ta chambre ? " _Demandais-je dans un éclat de lucidité._

_Me lançant un drôle de regard, il se contenta de reprendre son petit air arrogant et moralisateur._

" Au cas où ta mémoire te ferait défaut à ce point, la magie existe Potter, et en particulier le sort de lévitation, censé, je te l'accorde, servir à autre chose qu'à transporter des larves puantes l'alcool. "

" Je ne pue pas l'alcool ! " _Rétorquais-je dans un élan de contradiction._

" Ah bon… " _Commença le vil serpent tout en s'approchant du lit, où j'étais toujours soit dit en passant calfeutré. Il continua sa progression me forçant à me reculer un maximum contre le fond du lit, une fois bien coincé ne pouvant plus bouger, il monta à quatre pattes sur le matelas, s'avançant dangereusement vers moi, une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux._

" Alors quel est ce relent doucement désagréable de Whisky pur feu émanant de ton souffle ? " _Disant cela il s'était encore considérablement avancé, son visage et notamment son nez, touchant presque le mien._

_Je ne sus pas quoi répondre tant la situation me paraissait inconcevable et inconvenable. Malefoy ne m'avait pas lâché du regard un seul instant et cela était peut-être encore plus déstabilisant que le reste car je frissonnais…Il dû percevoir mon trouble car il se recula légèrement et moi je pu respirer…grave erreur car le drap glissa, révélant mon torse au regard gris mercure de mon ennemi. Je m'empressais de le remonter jusqu'à mes épaules et le sourire du blond réapparut en même tant qu'il se rapprocha de moi._

" N'ai pas peur Potter " _Fit-il en posant une main sur ma poitrine à travers le drap_ "il n'y a rien en toi qui mérite réellement d'être désiré "

_Piqué au vif je le repoussais prestement le faisant presque tomber du lit, et avisant la pile de mes vêtements, je m'en saisis prestement faisant tomber le drap à terre et enfila en grande hâte mes habits de la veille. En claquant la porte je pris bien soin d'énoncer un _'pauvre connard'_ sonore._

_Ce que je ne vis pas par contre ce fut le cou léger que Malefoy se porta à la tête en signe d'agacement, complété par un_ 'et merde !'.


End file.
